A Formiga
by Mr. Montagh
Summary: A criança não era normal. A mãe não estava mais viva. Near não tinha ninguém. Foi para a Wammy's House. •///• Centred no Near.
1. A felicidade estampada no rosto

**Todo mundo tá feliz?**

**_TÁ FELIZ!_**

**Todo mundo quer dançar?**

**_QUER DANÇAR!_**

_Xuxa, Tindolelê._

* * *

_**A felicidade estampada na cara**_

Near não entendia a felicidade. Ela ficava estampada no rosto das pessoas. Como elas conseguiam sustentar todos aqueles músculos flexionados e se sentir _bem_. Near não entendia.

Ele entendia outras coisas como a Teoria da Relatividade Geral, a Mecânica Quântica e a Teoria das Cordas, mas não compreendia toda a amplitude dos sorrisos. Ele conseguia decifrar o mais difícil dos enigmas, mas não conseguia usar seus olhos de detetive para descobrir todos os segredos por trás daquilo.

Mas quando sua mãe morreu e ele foi levado para um orfanato de crianças-gênios, ele descobriu um novo mundo em uma garotinha que havia lá. Um mundo novo em cada palavra que aquela garota dizia, em cada manchinha no rosto dela, na cor de seus cabelos; ela era a própria felicidade. Mas Near também não a entendia.

Ela era a Cigarra. Ela amava brincar e se divertir, cantar e pular, correr e cair. Mas a formiga veio. A odiosa formiga veio. Se Near soubesse qual das dezenas de formigas que haviam naquele momento tinha sido a culpada ele iria lá e a mataria. E talvez matasse uma por uma até achar a certa.

No fundo, Near sabia que a formiga era só parte da história. A formiga tinha tido apenas uma pequena parcela de culpa. No fundo, ele sabia que a **F**ormiga era ele, que havia convencido a Cigarra a ir àquela floresta. E ele culpava a **f**ormiga na intenção de aliviar sua mente.

Near não tinha tempo para pensar sobre essas coisas. Mas, mesmo assim, ele pensava.

* * *

**N/A: **Weee. Essa idéia simplesmente me veio. Simples assim. Ela apareceu na minha mente e eu comecei a escrever tipo um grande resumo da história toda. Aí depois eu escrevi o prólogo.

E esse cap. não tá betado por enquanto. E eu não consegui esperar que betassem pra que eu postasse xD

E eu resolvi que vai ser que nem na Pés: o prólogo e cinco capítulos, mas com cap's maiores. E com nomes muito estranhos diga-se de pasagem.

E sim, tem uma música da Xuxa no começo da fic o.o'

E sim, eu gosto de OC's.

Aaaaah! Se tiver alguém lendo e gostar do Near, dê uma idéia pro nome da OC xD. Ela ainda é desnomeada n.n'

E... só. Talvez eu poste toda quinta XD

Ou não XD

Blablabla _/Mr. Montagh/_


	2. Aviso

**Há! 8D Peguei vocês. Isso não é um capítulo.**

Eu vim aqui só para dizer que logo, logo eu vou postar aqui, só que para isso eu vou ter que fazer capítulos pequenos, quase drabbles, mas é melhor do nada, né?

Pois tchau XD

há! _/Mr. Montagh/_


	3. O café da manhã

**O café-da-manhã**

Havia suco, sanduíches, bolos e frutas sobre a mesa. Não faltava nada. A mãe também estava ali, meio vestida para o trabalho, e comia calmamente. O filho ainda de pijamas. Os cabelos brancos caindo nos ombros. A pele alva reluzia à luz do sol lá fora.

- Eu tenho que te levar para o cabeleireiro, meu filho - falou a mãe. Deu uma mordida no pão à sua frente - Seus cabelos estão muito grandes.

O filho olhou para o rosto da mãe. Era branco também, mas não tanto quanto o seu. Os cabelos eram dourados, armados em longos cachos que caíam sobre seus ombros.

- A senhora também precisa de um cabeleireiro.

A mãe sorriu. Era sempre assim. Com quatro anos de idade já tinha as respostas na ponta da língua. Era muito inteligente também, e adorava pesquisar coisas no computador. Ela tinha orgulho dele.

- Pois nós dois vamos juntos - ela disse - Eu vou dizer pra que as empregadas te arrumem antes de eu chegar - se levantou da cadeira e foi em direção ao quarto. Nate River ficou sozinho à mesa. Olhou para a faca à sua frente. Tomou-a nas mãos. Girou-a, vendo a luz da janela refletir na prata pura.

Ouviu os passos de sua mãe e soltou a faca na mesa rapidamente. Ela deu um beijo em sua testa e saiu para o trabalho.

* * *

**N/A: **Eu disse, não disse? Mas o próximo vai vir logo. Quem sabe ainda hoje. Quem sabe.

Pois é, vocês devem ter notado o instinto psicopata do pequeno Nate XD Essa foi a intenção.

E... no próximo cap. a mãe dele vai morrer 8D E não vão ser cinco caps, definitivamente.

Vão ser vááááááários XD

Eu acho que é só ;p

tcha-tchau (:

.-. _/Mr. Montagh/_


	4. O fundo falso

**O fundo falso**

Assim que sua mãe bateu a porta, Nate pôs a faca debaixo da blusa. Conseguiu prendê-la a uma falha na costura. Calmamente, para que a faca não balançasse, ele andou até seu quarto. Passou por algumas empregadas no corredor, subiu a escada forrada com um majestoso tapete vermelho e entrou no cômodo cheio de brinquedos que era dele. Trancou a porta.

Tudo era caprichosamente arrumado ali, mas havia um móvel que destoava de todos os outros: uma penteadeira velha cheia de gavetas. Ele nunca deixara que sua mãe a trocasse por outra. Nate, como quem já fazia isso há anos, retirou a última gaveta e pôs ao seu lado; tirou um clipe do bolso, desenrolou-o, formando uma haste só, e usou-o para retirar o forro; pôs este também ao seu lado.

Havia várias outras coisas debaixo daquele forro. Uma tesoura gigantesca, que Near tirara escondido da cozinha; um ioiô quebrado em duas partes, que um garoto da escola quebrara de propósito; uma rosa vermelha, agora já amarelada, que seu pai dera para sua mãe antes de morrer. E agora a faca. Quem sabe o que ela faria para merecer estar lá.

* * *

**N/A: **Mas um capitulozinho XD Mas psicopatices XD

E calma, porque logo o Nate vai pra Wammy's.

E sem mais o que dizer aqui ;)

Resposta às reviews:

**Lady Murder: **Valeu o/ Taí mais. E mais vem vindo XD

**Chibi Anne: **Que boooom! Que bom que você ama o Near! Eu também adoro ele XD A Cigarra e a Formiga não é a minha fábula favorita 8D Mas que bom que é a sua .-.

**Raayy: **muuuuito obrigado XD Continue lendo, continue lendo!

**Offender229: **Are you american? You can comment in english if you want XD

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chibi Anne: **Já, já ela aparece e você vai ver o quando ela é divertida XD Muito obrigada!

**Chuck Lil: **OI, MÃÃÃÃÃÃE! Que bom que você gostou, o que importa é o que interessa XD

**Lady Murder: **Será? Será? Quem sabe...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A partir de agora, a maior parte do N/A vai vir antes da fic e eu vou responder as review por Reply XD

Só pra vocês saberem.

XD _/Mr. Montagh/_


	5. O jantar de madrugada

**I. Death Note e seus personagens não me pertencem**

**II. Eu sei que você já tão cansados desses capítulos estranhos e monótonos, mas eu preciso mostrar a personalidade dele devagar.**

**III. Eu peguei vocês XD Ele é só uma criança afinal (:**

**IV. O capítulo não está betado por falta de betas no momento.**

**X**

**O jantar de madrugada**

Ele esperou a hora certa da noite para descer pé ante pé em direção à cozinha e pegar o que faltava. Colocou uma coisa debaixo do pijama, fazendo com que o tecido adquirisse uma forma redonda, e a outro levou na mão. Abriu a porta do quarto com cuidado, tomando cuidado para que ela não rangesse. Abriu o fundo falso da penteadeira, retirou de lá a faca e pô-la no chão.

Tirou o prato de porcelana de baixo da blusa e o pôs no chão. Colocou também o garfo. Sentou ali e sentiu o vento da noite espalhar seus cabelos. Balançar levemente sua blusa. E embalar aquele momento.

Então Nate imaginou a comida no prato. Imaginou os convidados. Imaginou que era adulto que estava recebendo seus amigos de trabalho. Levantou os talheres do chão e começou a simular uma refeição animada. Sorria, comia, ria de uma piada, dava outra garfada, se surpreendia com a opinião de um convidado. Alguém recitava um poema. Tudo exatamente igual às festas que sua mãe dava e que ele entreouvia. Depois de um tempo daquilo, Nate estufou a barriga e fingiu que estava cheio. Dispensou os convidados. "Tirou a mesa", e guardou tudo no fundo falso.

Daí ele ouviu um barulho. E mais outro. E um grito.

**X**

**.-.**

**Ele sempre brincava às escondidas, porque ele não queria destoar da imagem de garoto gênio que ele tinha. Mas uma certa pessoinha ainda desnomeada vai fazer isso mudar 8D**

**Eu acho que agora a mãe dele agora morre XD Não é possível. E para vocês que acham que o Near vai sair completamente inocente nessa história, ele _não_ vai. O Near ainda vai ter a ver coma morte da mãe. E com isso eu mostro mais uma característica dele.**

**O medo.**

**Me aguardem XD**

_Mr. Montagh_'s


	6. O roubo

**I. Death Note e seus personagens não me pertencem.**

**II. Obrigado a Chibi Anne por betar.**

**III. Rembrandt é um pintor famoso o.o'**

**IV. Calma, um dia a mãe dele morre.**

**V. Eu tenho uma review da NANASE KEEEEEEEEI!**

**VI. Esse foi o maior capítulo 8D**

**VII. É, tá bom de avisos D:**

**X**

**O roubo**

Nate ouviu o barulho e seu coração bateu mais forte.

Olhou para trás instintivamente para ver o que acontecia. Lentamente, saiu do quarto – sem arrumar nada – e procurou pela origem do barulho. Depois de alguns passos no corredor, descobriu que vinha do quarto de sua mãe. Os gritos vinham de lá - finos e desesperados – e pareciam ser tampados pela mão de alguém.

Nate espiou pelo canto da porta e viu três homens altos e encapuzados rodearem a cama de sua mãe, mas não fez nada. Não soltou um grito ou entrou no quarto correndo, tentando salvar sua mãe, como qualquer garoto de quatro anos faria. Ele sabia que ele não era um herói e sabia que ia morrer se adentrasse aquele quarto. Sabia que se alguém reagisse àquele assalto todos iriam ser assassinados.

Então respirou fundo e só assistiu. Ouviu as palavras grosseiras sussurradas pelos bandidos, viu o rosto coberto de pavor de sua mãe e a procura por alguma coisa. _Jóias_, Nate deduziu. Por que outro motivo eles estariam no quarto de sua mãe? Por que motivo eles estariam procurando nas gavetas e atrás dos quadros que havia ali?

Eles queriam as jóias, e Near sabia onde elas estavam. _Atrás do _Rembrandt _na sala de estar há um cofre. A senha é meu aniversário_, pensou Nate. E ele foi.

Mais uma vez, naquela noite, desceu aquela escada silenciosamente, pisando de leve para que nenhum passo ressoasse pela casa e alertasse os ladrões.

O problema era que dessa vez ele não podia ascender nenhuma luz. Ele teria que andar no escuro. _E Nate tinha medo do escuro._

**X**

**Sim, ele tinha 8D E o próximo capítulo vai ser sobre a odisséia dele na sua mansão (vocês perceberam que eu nunca mencionei que ele era rico, só indiretamente? E isso não foi de propósito o.ó) escura.**

**Bem, eu acho que não tem mais nada a dizer XD Só que mandem reviews, porque eu resolvi escrever esse capítulo a essa hora da noite só por causa da review da Nanase Kei que me deixou MUITO feliz XD**

**Ah, obrigado a Chuck Lil por me fazer escrever agora e não depois.**

**Tcha-tchau!**

_Mr. Montagh_'s


	7. Protesto

**I. Eu abri o meu e-mail e vi que a Chibi Anne tinha atualizado várias fics delas. Quando eu abri, vi que não era um capítulo, e sim um aviso falando sobre a notícia abaixo.**

**II. Ela é do blog samadeu (www. samadeu. blogspot. com)**

**III. Botem essa notícia/aviso/protesto nas suas fics ou no seu perfil, ajude a divulgar esse absurdo!**

**X**

**SENADOR QUER CRIMINALIZAR FANSUBBERS, FANFICS, TRADUTORES DE MANGAS, E REDES P2P.**

Ao aprovar o projeto Substitutivo ao PLC 89/2003, PLS 137/2000 e PLS 76/2000, redigido pelo Senador Azeredo, a Comissão de Constituição e Justiça da Câmara quer transformar milhares de internautas em criminosos.

O Senador Azeredo quer tornar uma das atividades mais criativas da Internet em ato criminoso. Quer transformar os fansubbers, os fanfictions e a tradução de séries de TV em crime. O Senador considera que traduzir um Mangá é um crime tão grave como invadir um banco de dados e subtrair dinheiro de um aposentado.

Milhares de jovens e adultos participam de grupos de Fansubbers traduzem animes (desenhos animados) do japonês para o português. Eles legendam estes desenhos e distribuem gratuitamente pela rede. Trata-se de um fenômeno mundial e muito popular no Brasil. Jovens, Advogados, médicos, engenheiros, universitários, com idade entre 16 e 35 anos, serão considerados criminosos assim que o Substitutivo do Senador Azeredo for aprovado no Plenário.

Além dos fansubbers, o Senador Azeredo quer colocar na prisão também os criadores de Fanfics ou Fanfictions. São ficções criadas por fãs de uma série de TV ou cinema qualquer. Pessoas comuns fazem o que Walt Disney fez com os Irmãos Grimm, recriam seus contos e estórias, mas fazem por hobby, sem intenção comercial. O fanfic são contos ou romances escritos por quem gosta de determinado filme, livro, história em quadrinhos ou quaisquer outros meios de comunicação. Somente um dos sites mais interessantes de Fanfic em português, criado em novembro de 2005, conta com aproximadamente 7,511 histórias (24,081 capítulos e o impressionante total de 37,620,962 palavras). Este site e centenas de blogs estarão na mira do substitutivo do Senador Azeredo.

Isto porque ninguém poderá usar nenhum arquivo sem a expressa autorização do seu autor. O artigo 285-B do Substitutivo do Senador Azeredo diz que será considerado CRIME:

"Obter ou transferir dado ou informação disponível em rede de computadores, dispositivo de comunicação ou sistema informatizado, sem autorização ou em desconformidade à autorização, do legítimo titular, quando exigida:  
Pena – reclusão, de 1 (um) a 3 (três) anos, e multa.  
Parágrafo único. Se o dado ou informação obtida desautorizadamente é fornecida a terceiros, a pena é aumentada de um terço."

Como bem afirmou o jurista Lawrence Lessig, a criatividade estará em perigo se substituirmos a cultura da liberdade pela cultura da permissão. O Senador Azeredo com o artigo 285-B pretende criminalizar uma das principais características da cibercultura que é o remix, que são as práticas recombinantes. Azeredo quer bloquear uma das principais condições para a criatividade que é a reciclagem de idéias, a possibilidade de compartilhar bens culturais.

Será que todos os Senadores brasileiros sabem que eles irão considerar criminoso um jovem que baixa um capítulo da série Lost para traduzi-la, inserir a legenda em português, para distribui-la gratuitamente em redes P2P? Não é possível que eles considerem o ato de solidariedade do jovem, ao distribuir gratuitamente o vídeo legandado, como algo que exija o aumento de sua pena em "um terço".

Será que nossas cadeias precisam de gente criativa? O que este artigo 285-B tem a ver com o combate a pedofilia? Trata-se de uma agenda oculta? Será que nossas Casas legislativas querem criminalizar a cibercultura?

**X**

**Pode-se até pensar sobre os Fansubbers, tradutores e etc., mas criminalizar as fics é inadmissível ò.ó Nós até ajudamos a porpularizar as séries, livros e animes, tornando-os conhecidos pelas fics. O Disclaimer é visto em muuuuitas fics, mesmo sendo totalmente desnecessário, já que esse é um site para se postarem FANFICS e não histórias originais. Todos que leiam as fics de Naruto, Death Note, Harry Potter e outros sabem que eles pertencem aos seus respectivos autores.**

**Nunca, escrevendo uma fic, nós temos a intenção de prejudicar o autor. Pelo contrário, se nós somos fãs das histórias a nossa intenção é sempre valorizá-las mais e mais. Eu espero que todos concordem comigo e busquem uma maneira prática de ir contra esse projeto absurdo.**

**Ficwriters unidos jamais serão vencidos! (o.o' ?)**


	8. O medo do desconhecido

**I. Death Note e seus personagens não me pertencem. buá... ¬¬**

**II. É, um capítulo minúsculo, e daí? ¬¬**

**III. Sim, eu estou de mau-humor. ¬¬**

**IV. Não, eu não sei porque. ¬¬**

**V. Talvez porque eu esteja cansado da mãe do Near e queira que ela morra logo (ei espera, eu sou o autor da história 8D)**

**X**

**O medo do desconhecido**

Ele deu um passo. _O que poderia estar ao seu lado, a alguns centímetros de distância?_ Caiu de quatro no chão. As pernas curtas cobertas de tecido branco tremiam apavoradamente. Ele tentou engatinhar e pensar na sua mãe. _Só na sua mãe, e não no que poderia estar engatinhando por ali também._

**O que poderia estar ali? **A parte fria da sua mente perguntou. **O que poderia estar ali de madrugada? Nada, absolutamente nada. **Ela mesma respondia. E Nate conseguia dar mais alguns passos em direção à pintura.

Às vezes ele fechava os olhos e tentava imaginar exatamente como era a sala, mas o medo quase não diminuía. _Quem garantia que a memória que ele tinha era igual à sala de agora?_

Nate não tinha medo de monstros, ou coisas assim. Ele sabia que não existiam. Mas tinha _medo_. E mesmo com ele chegou ao cofre. Silenciosamente levantou um pouco o quadro pesado e apertou um botão, que o fez deslizar silenciosamente para o lado. _082491_, ele digitou no cofre, e a porta deste abriu.

Retirou uma caixa, que teve que deixar com cuidado no chão para que não chacoalhasse, cheia de jóias valiosíssimas. Fechou o cofre e o quadro e andou de volta para o quarto de sua mãe. _O que havia naquela caixa?_, pensou,_ Será que realmente eram só jóias? Ou será que havia dinheiro também? Ou outras coisas sem valor que ela guardava ali para que nenhuma empregada jogasse fora sem querer?_

_O que havia?_ E ele sentiu medo da caixa. Como sentia medo do escuro. Como sentiria medo da morte.

Era, afinal, o desconhecido que ele temia.

**X**

**"É o desconhecido que receamos quando olhamos para a morte e a escuridão, nada mais."**

**É do Alvo Dumbledore, de Harry Potter, e conseqüentemente pertence a JK Rowling. E eu escrevi o capítulo todo pensando nessa frase.**

**Enfim, não sei se fui só eu que percebi que o Near tem vários motivos para ser detetive, tomara que vocês também.**

**Tchau. ¬¬**

_Mr. Montagh_'s


	9. Roleta Russa

**I. Death Note e seus personagens não me pertencem.**

**II. Um capítulo grande 8D**

**III. Será que ela morreu, será? 8D**

**X**

**Roleta Russa**

Mas ele podia abrir a caixa, e ver o que tinha lá dentro, e foi o que fez silenciosamente enquanto subia as escadas de volta para o quarto da mãe. E só havia jóias. Diamantes brilhantes, esmeraldas intensas, colares extravagantes. Era o que os ladrões queriam. Eles iam pegá-las e iriam embora.

Era o que ele tentava se convencer, para que tivesse coragem de entrar no quarto e entregar a caixa para eles. No entanto, quando chegou a porta do quarto, as suas pernas começaram a tremer. Nate era _medroso_, mas precisava salvar sua mãe. Agachou-se e escorregou a caixa pela superfície lisa de madeira encerada do chão e voltou a se esconder rapidamente no canto da porta.

- É a tua última chance, grã-fina, diz onde tá as jóia. Se não disser em dez segundo, nós atira, entendido?

A mãe de Nate percebeu a caixa deslizando - Tudo bem, eu digo. Está nos seus pés - ela sorriu - estava aí o tempo todo e você não percebeu?

Ele olhou, assustado, para a pequena caixa no chão. Levantou-a e abriu, conferindo o conteúdo. E foi a vez dele sorrir.

- Então... Já temo as jóia, já fizemo o nosso trabalho... Vamos brincar um pouco - ele abriu um sorriso sádico. Pegou uma arma. Abriu o compartimento das balas e retirou umas das seis, fechando-o novamente. Encostou rudemente na cabeça da mãe de Nate. Girou a roleta. Travou - Se sair a bala, tu tá morta. Se não, teu filho tá morto - ela não parecia assustada - Vai ser decidido na Roleta Russa. Mas, se seu filho aparecer em dez segundo, nós mata ele mesmo. _Agora só faltam nove. Oito. Sete..._

A contagem ecoava na sua mente. O três chegou rápido, e logo vieram o dois e o um. E o zero foi abafado por um barulho de arma. E Nate correu para o seu quarto, mas parou no meio do caminho. Eram 83,33 por cento de chance de sua mãe estar morta, mas não era 100. E se ela estivesse viva, eles iriam atrás dele.

Desceu correndo as escadas, acendendo todas as luzes que conseguia, para que não fizesse uma trilha de lâmpadas acesas. Correu para a cozinha, pegou a chave da dispensa e trancou-se dentro dela. Quase não respirou por vários minutos, até que ouviu o barulho de uma porta se fechando. Eles tinham ido embora.

E talvez sua mãe também.

**X**

**Talvez 8D**

_Mr. Motagh_'s


	10. A cabeça de quebra cabeça

**I. Death Note não me pertence, mas bem que o/a/os/as/um/uma/uns/umas Tsugumi podia me dar o Near pra usar de chaveiro 8D**

**II. Que título estranho o.o' Mas eu gostei XDD**

**III. Não me matem porque eu demorei, a inspiração veio agora u.u'**

**IV. A fic não está betada pois não tem _nenhuma_ beta no MSN O.O' - pasmo -**

**V. ELA MORREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEU - vai fazer a festa -**

**X**

**A cabeça de quebra-cabeça**

A mente de Nate River era como um quebra-cabeça de peças faltando. O amor, o carinho, os sentimentos formavam buracos na figura de um lindo lago de águas transparentes ou quem sabe de um castelo medieval. Faltava-lhe também amigos.

Parecia que tudo estava perfeitamente encaixado lá dentro, mas _não estava_. Não estava. Só estava _encaixado_.

E uma peça fundamental caiu, ou foi derrubada. A mãe. Annabelle River estava morta. E à visão do corpo mais pálido do que o normal e totalmente sem vida fez o quebra-cabeça desabar de vez. Peças rolaram por todo lado. E as lágrimas caíram pela penúltima vez naquele rosto albino. A última seria vários anos depois, quando outro alguém morreria.

E ele chorou. Até o momento que ele percebeu que a sua mãe estaria morta para sempre, e ele não _podia _chorar para sempre. Então ele forçou para que as peças voltassem para o lugar, mas elas não voltaram para os lugares certos.

Sabe quando a gente tenta desesperadamente enfiar uma peça em buraco, só que ela simplesmente não encaixa? O novo quebra-cabeça de Nate era assim, misturado, mutilado, desorganizado, mal-acabado e mal-arrumado.

Anos depois, ele diria que foi aí que Near surgiu. O novo quebra-cabeça.

**X**

**- Volta cheio de confetes e serpentina - Enfim, eu _realmente espero_ no próximo ele vá pra Wammy's.**

**E que clichê esse negócio de Nate vs. Near, mas não tem como evitar o.ô**

**Enfim, ja ne! - eu sempre quiz dizer isso 8DDDDDDDDDDDDDD -**

_Mr. Montagh_'s


	11. Near

**I. Death Note não me pertence. Nem a você! Buahahahahah!**

**II. Eu queria dizer como eu estou muito feliz em estar escrevendo esse capítulo, de quando ele vai pra Wammy's. Muito feliz mesmo 8D**

**III. Essa fic é um presente de aniversário beeeeem atrasado para Chibi Anne. Mas o que importa é o que interessa, né prima? XD**

**IV. Esse capítulo é de presente de aniversário para o Near XD Ele merece XD Inclusive, o nome do capítulo é o dele 8D**

**V. Muito feliz mesmo 8D**

**X**

**Near**

Nate não tinha mais ninguém. Sua mãe não tinha feito nenhum testamento e era viúva. Então, de acordo com todos os livros de direito que ele tinha lido um dia, todo dinheiro - e a mansão e os carros e tudo mais - de sua mãe agora era dele.

Na verdade, pelo que ele se lembrava, Nate teria que ter um tutor, que iria controlar todo o dinheiro até que ele virasse maior de idade.

E ele iria para um orfanato. Era o destino das pessoas que não tinham ninguém.

•

Na noite em que sua mãe morreu, os empregados acordaram e começaram a murmurar. Era um conjunto de sussurros e comentários. _Pobre criança, Pra onde ele vai agora?, Como fica nosso emprego?_.

A babá de Nate também acordou. Os empregados faziam uma roda em torno do garoto, que estava de quatro no chão, chorando. Ela foi até ele e o entregou um lenço.

Aquela noite seria muito longa.

•

Nate estava de joelhos no sofá da sala, olhando pela janela. Um carro viria buscar-lhe e o levar para o _orfanato_. A babá ligara para a polícia. Eles vieram e tomaram depoimento de todos presentes. Não adiantou muito, o único que teria o que falar era o próprio Nate.

A babá também ligou para a escola, avisando que o garoto não iria naquele dia e que sua mãe morrera.

- Ele tem alguém da família?

- N-não

- Então não faça nada. Espere um pouco, um carro irá busca-lo.

- M-mas, como assim? O q-

E a diretora desligou o telefone.

•

_- Sabe... Eu venho procurando por garotos gênios. Eu sou... de um orfanato. Pode parecer sinistro e estranho, mas nós procuramos garotos que tenham potencial de ficarem órfãos... Como esse garoto Nate. Só tem a mãe._

_- E o que você quer, especificamente?_

_- Eu quero - entregou um papel com um telefone - que você me ligue se algo acontecer à mãe dele. É muito importante. Ele vai crescer com seus iguais, e vai ser muito importante para o mundo algum dia._

_- T-tudo bem..._

_- Não se esqueça de me ligar. E não perca o telefone. Por favor._

•

Nate assistiu, curioso, à conversa entre sua babá e o homem que saíra do carro. Aparentemente, se chamava Roger. A babá fazia umas caras estranhas às vezes, mas, quando terminou a conversa, ela tinha um sorriso no rosto.

- Nate!

- Esqueça o nome dele! Isso é muito importante - Nate levantou-se do sofá, e foi em direção a babá - A partir de hoje... - olhou para o garoto - você se chama... Near. Só Near.

E foi assim, sem saber para onde ia exatamente, que Near foi parar na Wammy's House.

**X**

**Pois é, a mãe morreu, Nate foi embora pra Wammy's e paaaaaans... Agora a fic vai realmente começar, depois de milhares de capítulos de enrolação 8D**

**E, bem, o aniversário da prima foi há algumas quartas atrás, e eu resolvi dizer logo que a fic era presenet para ela porque:**

_Desde o início._

_Desde de quando ela disse "Eu amo o Near, primo",_

_Eu sabia que a fic era pra ela._

_Eu ia dizer só no final, mas veio o aniversário_

_e eu resolvi contar._

_Chibi Anne,_

_Prima,_

_Espero que você seja muito feliz e viva por muito tempo,_

_e que continue aqui no FF com a gente por muito tempo também._

_•_

_Alguém um dia me perguntou onde eu morava, e eu disse:_

_"Ceará"._

_E a pessoa disse, "ah, eu achava que tu e a Chibi Anne moravam em São Paulo, Rio..."_

_Aí eu disse:_

_"Ela mora lá mesmo o.o'"_

_E ela disse: "Vocês não moram no mesmo canto?"_

_"Não o.o'''' Porque? o.o'"_

_"Porque vocês são primos"_

_"Ah XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD"_

_•_

_Bem que eu queria XD_

_Mas nós estamos próximos de um jeito ou de outro._

_Parabéns atrasado, e um feliz aniversário-do-Near! XDDD_

_Bem, era isso, agora estamos quites de presentes XDD_

_Mr. Montagh_'s


End file.
